


Green

by flaminpumpkin



Series: DC Random Fics [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of past character death and injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin
Summary: Bruce had never liked the color green.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Random Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr a while back.

Bruce had never liked the color green. 

It was the color of the bills, of the wealth that had taken his parents away from him. It was the color of jealousy and disgust.

Bruce had never liked the color green. 

Because he had often seen it being related to sickness, to this feeling in his belly when he was uneasy. In middle school, he had also learned that it was the toxicity of the green dye used on costumes that had caused Molière’s death and how ironic for him to die playing Argan, the hypochondriac. 

Bruce had never liked the color green.

It was the color chosen by so many criminals in Gotham for some reason or another. But it reminded him of one in particular, one with green hair. The one that had killed so many innocent people. That had put Barbara in a wheelchair, that had nearly driven Commissioner Gordon to insanity. The one that had killed Jason. His son, his robin, Dick’s brother. 

Bruce had never liked the color green.

It reminded him of that fateful night, of how it was the first flash of color from Jason’s costume he had seen as he had frantically, desperately clawed at the debris of the warehouse. He hated that color because it was now the color of this thick veil in his second son’s eyes, reminiscence of the Pit and its influence. It was a constant reminder of his failures as a mentor and as a father. 

Bruce had never liked the color green.

But after his first encounter with Hal Jordan, his disdain for the color had also come from annoyance. The man was brash and reckless, too damn bright – quite literally. Seeing the green glow of his uniform in the Watchtower before League meetings always meant an impending headache and a higher blood pressure for Bruce. It was a synonym of petty arguments and he was sincerely tired of it. Sometimes he wished he could have a conversation with the man without it turning into a screaming match. 

Bruce had never liked the color green.

But after years of working with Jordan (and Oliver, another bane of his existence dressed in all green, another “walking headache” as Clark had so masterfully described him), he had learned that green, for some, meant hope. For the population of Star City, of course, but also for so many beyond Earth. That for entire planets and solar systems, this emerald glow meant peace, meant the end of a struggle. 

Bruce had never liked the color green.

Although, sometimes this color, this special shade of emerald, brought him some kind of comfort. He was used to seeing it, had been for years, and the distinct familiarity of this one particular founding member of the Justice League was reassuring for him during battles. Because he trusted the man behind that bright green mask with his life and he knew this trust went both ways. He knew Jordan had his back no matter what and that, in the past, it had been the reason he had been able to go back home to his family. He knew that, despite their many disagreements over the years, they both considered the other a close friend. 

Bruce had never liked the color green.

But after their battle against Darkseid, after sitting for what had felt like an eternity on that damn chair, he had understood. Why this color made hope spark in so many hearts. Because it had in his own heart, it had given him the will to get up and free himself of the chair’s influence. It had been the support he’d needed and he couldn’t help but think that it had also been, somewhat, Jordan’s willpower getting him out of that chair. The man was crazy and had risked his own life for him and there was nothing Bruce could ever do to repay him. Not in his opinion at least. 

Bruce had never liked the color green. 

But that night in the cave, Joker’s delirious eyes staring back at him, he had appreciated the sight of Jordan’s colorful uniform. It had been a steadiness he hadn’t known he’d needed after the Morbius chair’s revelations. The strong hand on his shoulder, Jordan’s obvious worry for his well-being had been, weirdly enough, well received by Bruce’s mind. 

Bruce had never liked the color green.

However, he had welcomed it as it had surrounded him, embraced his entire body when Jordan had stepped closer that night before leaving. He had reveled in its surprising warmth as the other man levitated slightly above the ground, giving him the height advantage he’d needed to graze his lips against Bruce’s temple, whispering: 

“Gotta go now, Spooky. Reporting to the Corp and all that. So don’t get yourself killed while I’m gone, alright?”

Bruce had never liked the color green.

He couldn’t deny the slight pull on his heart though, when he had watched the green light disappear through the cave’s entrance after that short exchange. He also couldn’t deny this growing feeling of longing for the sight of the color in the following weeks. And surprisingly enough, it was easy to accept it, to accept that these feelings were actually directed at Hal Jordan himself. It was probably why, when Jordan had lingered in the conference room after the next League meeting, it had felt natural for Bruce to pull off his cowl and ask the man if he wanted to have dinner with him that night. Jordan had accepted with a small smile before encasing Bruce in a green construct and flying them back to Earth to Wayne manor, revealing, comically enough, a Green Lantern shirt under his father’s bomber jacket.

Bruce had never liked the color green but he learned to love one particular shade of emerald thanks to one particular man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
